This invention relates to a medical camera system for, for example, an endoscope.
A known camera system of this type comprises a camera attached to the proximal end of an endoscope and an optical system and an illumination device both attached to the distal end of the endoscope. The distal end portion of the endoscope is inserted into a body cavity, and pictures of the interior of the body cavity are taken. According to the medical camera system using the endoscope, every time the optical system and illumination device are put into the body cavity, the patient feels sick with an impulse to vomit.